middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dragonbiscuit/The Great Uprising
Imrahil eyes jolted awake to his brother staring up at him… well one of them, he wouldn’t find out yet as he felt something cold piercing his skin before his eyes closed once more. Imrahil woke up, the feeling from his hands gone, he saw Morgoth’s cold dead eyes. Imrahil quickly snapped back awake, a marshmallow from his Lucky Charms sliding off his face as everyone around him chuckling. After breakfast, he made a hasty retreat to his room. Upon sitting at his desk, he heard the door shut and the lock turned, “Hello comrade, it is time you repay us.” he saw Elestan, standing there menacingly… as menacing as one can be still in their pajamas. Imrahil tried to find something in the room to fight him off, but all there was were stuffed animal ponies, “Comrade, you must help us overthrow her, and get new leader of our regi- party.” Thinking all hope was lost, Imrahil quickly jumped out the window and fell into the bushes, as he quickly realized these had thorns as he was now screaming in pain, Shadow staring at him from the tree-house. As Imrahil was pulling out the thorns, guns are going off and Dragon shouting, “FIRE FASTER SHADE!” this only drew out “THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE!” from Shade. Opening the backdoor, Imrahil found Faenor engaged in a duel with Eureka. Running upstairs and into the hallway, he checked the window, from there he saw his family firing off. Now that he thought about it, his room looked odd… “What are you doing in my room” an unknown voice said, Imrahil’s own voice was now extremely high “WHO ARE YOU?!” The voice burst out laughing “I’ve lived here… my entire life… Draugulin? You know?” He didn’t know who this guy was but he wouldn’t risk it… he jumped out the window, into thorns. Imrahil woke up dazed, looking over him was Shadow, “You ok Imrahil…?” Imrahil looked to his side, and realized he hadn’t had Cola in some time and quickly poured the drink into his mouth… “PEPSI?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” as anyone would, he jumped out the tree and looked up to see guns leveled at him. “Immy my boy, swear loyalty to the new regime!” Imrahil had no choice… “Uh, sure.” The rebels rammed down the door, distracting Faenor who was taken out by Eureka. Itallie retreated to her room, locking the door and leaving Eureka alone, Eureka quickly threw his sword taking out Elestan just before Shade shot him in the chest. Rushing upstairs, Dragon and Shade checked the attic for loyalists. “Welcome to the world that is brothers, you have come to find victory which is but one with the universe-” Shade silenced him with a shot… “Damn commie” upon ramming down the door, they found nothing… Itallie seemed to have vanished. As Shade entered, he was tackled and struggling against the blade in her hand, “YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY THRONE!” Dragon picked up Shade’s gun and fired a shot into her. As Shade got up “Thanks… so, I guess I head the Capitalist party now.” upon finishing, he was shoved to the ground “No you don’t, I do, comrade…” and the last thing Shade saw, was his uncle with a gun to his head, before the shot went off. Upon seeing the gruesome sight… Draugulin was said to have run into the attic to find Chaz talking about the universe and paint being a part of it… Imrahil was informed that the Cola rations have been doubled along with the Sierra Mist rations, though lucky charm rations were halved. Category:Blog posts